Paul Owen Security Guard
by superherosareawesome
Summary: A one shot off of Jarvis gets emotions and the events that follow. Paul Owen is the Security feed watcher and system checker and when he starts noticing problems he takes it into his own hands to fix, but when it's to much for him will he have to give up on his dream of a bonus and a trip to Hawaii with his family? Short, cute and makes more sense if you read Jarvis gets emotions..


**A/N:** Short fic off Jarvis gets emotions and the events that follow I thought of it and had to write let me know what you think but read Jarvis gets emotions first will be a lot better.

My name is Paul Owen I am a security guard at Stark Towers and my job is to watch the security feed and do a systems check every five minutes, it's a repetitive job but an honorable one, it also puts food on the table for my wife and kids. I sat down in my chair and it let out a loud squeak as it formed itself to my body. I sat in this chair to much. My station was set up in the heart of Stark Towers and was just on the edge of all the traffic, I saw clients and scientists and secretaries and even Tony Stark himself. I saw everybody but nobody really saw me a few workers said hi but that was it. I sighed leaning back for another incredibly long dull day. After ten minutes my coffee was cold and nothing had happened, so I pulled out my book.

"Hi Paul!" Over the edge of my book and spotted Olivia Moore one of Tony's top secretaries walking my way.

"Hi Olivia, how are you this fine morning?"

"Wonderful, Paul how about you?"

"Great."

"And the kids?"

'Wonderful." I said smiling glancing down at the photo of Amy and George, with there mother. "George just had a baseball game and he made a home run."

"Wow that's amazing you must be so proud!"

"The proudest." she glanced at her watch.

"Oh I have to go, but say hi to your kids for me!" Everyday Olivia came and talk to me which always lit up my day no matter the time or how busy she stopped and chatted in the morning and said good bye at night.

"Such a sweet, girl." I murmured.

"_Isn't she_." Jarvis replied.

"Oh hi Jarvis." I glanced at the systems which all seemed to be in order and then at the security feeds and I nearly passed out in shock for the security feeds that always no matter what followed a simply scanning pattern of the room weren't doing that, they were moving from one corner to the other and staying there and then the next one would and the other would return to normal each camera did that all the way to one that just froze.

"What the." I said hitting the screen and then back to normal they went. Odd. I shrugged if it did it again I would inform Mr. Stark.

And it did do it again everyday. My eyes grew wide as I stared in shock.

"Hi Paul."

"Oh hi Olivia." I said distracted, with that being all I seemed willing to say she looked confused but continued on shrugging.

Every morning it would do this without fail,

"Hi Paul."

"Hi Olivia."

and every night it would glitch randomly through out the day but that was it.

A week had passed and I had yet to inform Mr. Stark enough is enough I thought raising to go tell him when it hit me, what if I figured it out? Then maybe I could get a raise and take my family to Hawaii like I had been planing for years. So I started taking notes of the exact time and place, when it happen, who was there, everything I even tried manual override but it didn't work. The cameras started moving, 7:33 I jotted down, I looked up to see who was around and jerked scratching a long mark in my paper when I spotted Olivia smiling shyly holding a muffin.

"I noticed you had been working extra hard so I got this for you."

"Oh thank you." I said taking it, before returning to writing down she stood there awkwardly fro a few moments before turning to go. The cameras were frozen, so I turned to her,

"Olivia just so you know I am not ignoring you, I just have had a lot on my mind."

"Oh really." she said relieved, "I thought I had done something, I know it's small but I always look forward to out little chats."

"Me too." I said smiling, my belief she was a sweet girl renewed. The camera was on the move again as Olivia walked away. Okay now who was here?

'Fred, Leah, Kris-'

Another week and a few days passed and I had yet to figure out the problem all I had was a massive pile of notes and a confusing swirl of thoughts in my head. Maybe I need to give up and talk to . but what about the raise? I thought, 'Hawaii with your family.' The systems chart shorted out and then rebooted, 'Oh no were we being hacked? I turned to push the panic button,

"_Don't worry Mr Owen, the problem has been fixed_." Jarvis assured me when the system began overheating, aw now what, I started running a systems check but then it started dropping and I sighed in relief only for it to be cut short when it drop to dangerous levels. The system check completed, everything looked fine. I transferred the systems sheet to a portable screen and raced fro Tony's office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mr. Stark."

"Yes?"

"Well, sir, it seems something odd has happened a bit ago our systems shorted out and then sir well it started to overheat."

"Overheat?"

"Yes it warmed up, but then it cooled down. It actually cooled down a lot, it almost froze but then it returned to normal. We were pretty confused but when we did a system check it seemed fine. J.A.R.V.I.S. has assured us the problem has been fixed but I thought I should let you know. Oh one more thing sir the video cameras them seem to be going all willy nilly."

"Willy nilly?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised.

"They sometimes don't stick to there usually movement pattern and move about randomly and no one can control them not even with the manual controls."

"_Don't worry sir_," J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice broke in. "_I will fix the problem_."

"Oh okay." Tony said clasping his hands together, I sighed leaving, where there went that bonus.

I sat down at my desk, and when the cameras went everywhere I reached for my note pad only to freeze, not your problem anymore. It took Stark exactly three days to discover the problem. I sighed oh well, but then it occurred again and things grew cold. I huffed trying to warm myself brushing my arms up in a feed I saw some poor women slip in the corner of my screens and once again raced for Stark's office.

"Mr. Stark sir. The system seems to be cooling again."

"Really, they should rise again." I blinked confused, why was he so sure.

"Well sir, we thought the same but they have been drooping for awhile now and they don't seem to be rising they have fallen dangerously low someone slipped in the hall earlier on some ice."

"Why isn't it rising?" Tony mused more to himself then me.

"I don't know sir." I replied anyway.

"It should have raised, He usually gets over it by now."

"Gets over what sir?" I said more baffled then before. Tony glanced at his own security feeds and rose.

"Thanks for the info Mr-?"

"Owen, sir."

"Mr. Owen but I must be off."

I never did discover what was wrong with the cameras but after a few days it returned to normal, I noticed also some new blonde man walking around with Olivia, she still stopped to say Hi, which was a relief and I once again fell into my normal pattern.

I packed up my bag and threw my coffee cup away that had gone cold hours ago, and stretched time to go home, I smiled excited to see my children's happy faces.

"Mr-" Mr Stark's recognizable voice shouted, "Sorry I don't know your name."

"Paul Owen Sir. Is there a problem?"

"What makes you think there is one?"

"Why else would you talk to me?" he laughed.

"No there isn't but...well Pepper wanted me to thank you for you reports on the uh problems."

"It's my job sir."

"I know that's what I told her, but here you go anyway, for twenty years of invaluable service and Olivia tells me you went beyond and tried to figure out the problem yourself and worked hard on it." I blushed, and cleared my throat.

"It was nothing sir, I should have gone to you sooner, but I just thought the cameras were glitching."

"No, it's good you took some initiative, but don't do it again." he said handing me an envelope before heading off. I swallowed that was weird. I opened the envelope and with shaking hands I read it and the re read it. I turned running for home forgetting my coat.

"Honey, Kids!" I shouted throwing the door open.

"What honey? What's going on?" she asked coming in drying her hands off on a towel. I raced to her and hugged her swinging her around.

"You won't believe what just happened?  
"Honey!" she said alarmed, "Your freezing where's your coat.

"That doesn't matter, where are the kids?"

"Their rooms."

"George! Amy!" I heard pounding feet and my two beautiful children came down the stairs.

"Hi Dad!" They shouted running to me and throwing there arms around me. I hugged them back. There was nothing better then returning home to my family.

"Now what is going on honey?"

"Mr. Stark just gave me a present for twenty years of invaluable service." I said.

"Honey," she said eye brow raised. "You've only been working there for eleven."

"I know, but it was for something else to."

I held up my prize.

"Oh honey!" she said smiling hugging me.

"What! What we get?" Amy asked pushing her way into the hug.

"Yeah what did we get?" George asked trying to get in as well.

"Four tickets to Hawaii." I said smiling kissing them on top of the head before kissing my wife. It was one of those perfect moments where everything was great.

"I lov-" I began only to be interrupted by my wife.

"We should get ready!" she said pulling apart, and in a whirlwind everyone was gone packing and I was in the living room alone, but I had never felt more loved. I smiled looking at the tickets and followed after my wife.

**A/N:** Please review! Please review! If you have other ideas for one shots let me know and I will most likely write them. At the moment I am working on another story of Jarvis and Olivia called More Jarvis and Olivia, awesome name i know you have better idea for title let me know as well.


End file.
